1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building members and more particularly to building members constructed to provide a load bearing column, wall, or the like. This invention has particular utility in dry, sandy regions such as deserts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of vertically oriented columns are known to the building art which are dimensioned to support a load. In general, the columns are fabricated from materials which have inherent structural integrity such as steel or other metals. Columns may also be fabricated from particulate material such as sand, gravel, or other aggregate bonded together by a binder such as conventional cement, water, and lime. In order to fabricate structures utilizing structural members of this type, particularly in remote desert areas, it is necessary to transport the heavy, often bulky, and cumbersome materials such as steel, cement or other binder, and even water to the building site.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a new building means utilizing soil from the immediate vicinity of the building site and a minimum of other materials requiring transportation.
It is another object of the invention to provide load supporting structural members composed of soil or particulate aggregate material without the use of any binder bonding the particulate material together.